Kings and Queens
by teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: "I'm going to be a king," he repeated.


So I know a lot of people hate JJ for being an arrogant asshole. I'm not one of those people. So the first part takes place some time during JJ's high school years.

* * *

"You're going to what?" I asked, not sure if I had heard my best friend correctly.

We were in math, working on a work sheet that our teacher had handed out to us. Well I was working. JJ was relaxing.

He leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on my desk and crossing his arms behind his head. He shot me a cocky grin.

"I'm going to be a king," he repeated.

"Uh huh... King of what exactly? Because you don't come from the proper bloodline for that. You have to be born into the right family, in the right order. You were born in Montreal. We don't have a king. You're going to have to marry in, and like kill every one of your in-laws. Like the Cinderella of death."

"Are you done?" JJ asked.

I shot him a look.

"I'm going to be the king of the skating world."

"Oh. Well you were totally born into the right family for that," I concluded. "I don't know why you let me ramble."

"I think it's cute."

"Sure you do," I scoffed, returning my attention to the assignment that Mrs. Khunackl had handed out to us.

A king. The king. The king of skating. Leave it to JJ. He couldn't just want to on Olympic or Grand Prix gold medalist. He wasn't satisfied with just being the best. He had to be a king, kings, who are chosen by God. Of course that's what he wanted.

After all, he was JJ. In a family of stars, he was a super nova. He was brilliant, a stand out, and he knew it. What was the point in wanting to be royalty? He already was.

I don't even know why I was surprised.

"You're thinking too hard," he said, bopping me on the forehead.

I swatted him away. "You're weird."

"You won't be saying that, when everyone's calling me King JJ."

"I'll probably still be saying that, Simba."

"Simba?"

"Lion King. _Just can't wait to be king."_ I looked at him slightly offended. That was a solid Disney reference.

He was quiet for a second, contemplating it. "I like it."

I rolled my eyes. "He becomes king. Why wouldn't you."

"If I'm Simba, does that make you Nala?" he asked.

"Nala?" If anything I was Zazu.

"The childhood friend," he explained.

"You do realize that those two end up together?"

"Oh. I'm aware," he said, smirking.

I felt my face heat up.

"Every king needs his queen."

I went to say something, but was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Saved by the bell," he teased.

I ignored him, gathering up my things.

Once I zipped my bag, JJ snagged it. "Come on, Nala."

I groaned. "You're not gonna let that go are you?"

"Nope. Now can we go? I'm hungry."

"How hungry?" I asked.

"Hungry enough to eat a whole zebra."

I smiled at him.

 _ **Five Years Later**_

Waiting sucks. Waiting for your boyfriend to get off the ice, so that you can kiss him, hug him and congratulate him on his first Grand Prix gold medal sucks worse.

"He'll be here in a minute. Settle down," Nathalie said.

"I can't. I'm excited." My words were punctuated by my inability to hold still.

She laughed.

At long last after going through press and the kiss and cry and everything else, he came over, gold medal hanging around his neck.

I ran at him throwing my arms around his neck. "I am so unbelievably proud of you."

"Told you I'd bring back gold," he said, returning my embrace.

"I didn't doubt it, Mr. Ego-Maniac."

"You love it," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "I love you," I corrected.

He smirked, before leaning in and kissing me.

The people that had gathered hoping to catch a glimpse of the new Grand Prix Champion whooped and hollered, reminding me that there was a crowd. Immediately, I went red at the all the attention, hiding my face in his chest.

JJ chuckled, letting me go, but taking ahold of my hands. "Nala," he started. Despite my protests the nickname continued to live on.

"Yes?" I quirked a brow.

"I wouldn't be here without you," he continued.

This was not what I was expecting. I had been witness to his shows of humility in the past, but they were usually private affairs, limited to his family or me. Never had he been like this in public.

"Yes, you would," I interjected.

He continued, "You're smart, caring, tolerant, level headed, beautiful. You're perfect, and I'm lucky to have you in my life."

I was a tad bit taken aback by his declaration. It wasn't as if he'd never told me these things before. JJ was always showering me with superfluous compliments and praise, telling me how lucky he was to have me. But, his sincerity in this moment had caught me off guard.

It was weird. I was the lucky one. For some reason this insanely talented, handsome, loving man wanted me, the annoying, awkward, rambling girl, who grew up next door to him.

That feeling was nothing in comparison to how I felt, when he dropped to one knee, releasing one of my hands.

My eyes widened, and my free hand shot up to cover my mouth.

He looked over to his father, who handed him a small velvet box.

"Every king needs his queen. Will you be mine?"

He opened the box, revealing the ring nestled in satin. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God," I whispered. The whole situation was insane, overwhelming. I wasn't expecting this. There was a brief moment of ' _What the hell do I do?_ ' which was quickly followed by the obvious answer, say-

"Yes," I answered. I could barely speak above a whisper.

JJ smiled so wide I thought his face was going to split in two. He slid the ring onto my finger and stood up, pulling me in for a kiss, cupping my face. He rested his forehead on mine and wiped at the tears I didn't even know had fallen.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," I replied.

I giggled after a moment.

"What?" he asked.

"I just can't wait to be queen," I sang, causing him to laugh with me.


End file.
